


Delicate

by twinkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Subspace, age gap, cheeky yet protective harry, cute laundromat fic, emotionally broken niall, fem! niall, mentions of domestic violence so if this triggers you in any way, niall in fact does own butt plugs and pink dildos, niall is so feminine in this fic it makes me wanna cry, pleaseeee skip!, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkniall/pseuds/twinkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just so delicate, princess. Just as delicate as that fabric softener you use for your soft pink blankets or silk sheets. You always smell so sweet and warm, makes me want to absolutely devour you, ruin you. But you're just so damn delicate."</p><p>The one where Harry owns a laundromat and soon starts looking forward to Saturday nights when a feminine blonde with a cute butt who always carries a pink basket shows up to wash his clothes weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You come here often, _don't you_?" Harry drawls out, green eyes firmly set on the flushed blonde a few inches under him. Delicate pink panties that were on the floor seconds before were now hooked on his finger and the blue eyed beauty nodded timidly, quickly grabbing his undergarment from the man's grasp.

"Y-yes, to wash my clothes."

He places his hands behind his back, resting on the beautiful curve of his ass, bunching up the lacey material in his small hands.

A long, lean finger settled under Niall's dimpled chin and tilted his face upwards to hold eye contact. The boy immediately blushed under his intense gaze and Harry chuckled, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I'm looking forward to seeing more of your _pantie collection,_ then."

 

Or the one where Harry owns a laundromat and soon starts looking forward to Saturday nights when a feminine blonde with a cute butt who always carries a pink basket shows up to wash his clothes weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Lou, we  _really_ need to buy ourselves a washing machine if we want to survive throughout college," Niall hums softly while he sat atop of his small bed, delicate pale hand rested on his knee to facilitate the task of painting his nails. 

The strong smell of nail polish filled the room, which was something Louis was used to. It took a few months for him not to get headaches anymore once his nose picked up on the scent, but he guessed he had to put up with it since Niall was his best friend, ever since middle school. 

He still remembers the plain, nervous look on the brunettes-now blondes- face when he transferred to New York, and was introduced to a mass of students who immediately found interest on the boy with the cute accent. Louis, being the social little butterfly he was, volunteered to show Niall around the school and soon enough the blue-eyed boy warmed up to him and they formed a special friendship, always at the hip like peas and carrots. 

And now here they are, freshmen in college, living in an apartment that Louis' parents offered to buy for them, with all the wealth they had as successful business owners. 

"I also need to find my shirt if I want to look fabulous,  _excuse you._ " Louis glares at his best friend as he flinged clothes in different directions, creating a mess in the room. 

"Is it.." Niall blows lightly on his fingertips in attempt to dry the fresh baby pink polish on his nails. 

"Is that the shirt you're looking for?" He points a finger at a shirt that was sloppily draped over a hamper, and tries to contain his giggles. 

 " _Yes!_ " Louis throws his hands up in the air as he dashes, charges to where Niall pointed, nearly tripping a pair of white, fluffy slippers that belonged to the blonde. There were still boxes left to unpack, but it seemed like assignments and studies piled up on them, leaving no time for arranging everything. It also seems like partying became one of those elements, which applied to Louis. 

Niall scrunches his nose as he watches his roommate bring up the shirt to hise nose, take a small sniff, and shrug as if to say,  _not bad._

"And this is the reason we need a washing machine of some sort." Niall grumbles as he shakes his head, a small smile evident on his lips. 

"Yeah, yeah alright you're correct, Horan," Louis slips on the shirt quickly, before spinning around to face Niall. 

"How do I look?"

"Dirty." Niall grins, swiping the brush across the nail of his pinkie. 

Louis lets out a pained gasp and places his hand above his chest, an offended yet playful look on his face. 

"I am  _appalled,_ blondie!" Louis sniffles, patting under his eyes as if he were wiping tears. Always dramatic, that one. 

"What?" Niall cackles, blue eyes crinkling as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. "I was only stating the truth, calm yourself." He smiles and walks up to Louis, straightening out the wrinkled shirt, fixing his hair with a few strokes. 

"Be careful at that party, alright? I don't feel like carrying a drunk idiot home at three in the morning," Niall arches an eyebrow as Louis only grins in a menace manner, but nods nonetheless. 

"Look at you, being so sweet. My dear Niall, what would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn, obviously," Niall rolls his eyes, nudging at Louis' foot. 

He eyes at the mess Louis made while he was rounding up a search party looking for that silly shirt, practically turning the house upside down. 

"Meanwhile you're out like the party animal you are, I'm going to the laundromat just two streets away to washclothes." Niall's blue eyes twinkling as he slips his glasses up towards the bridge of his freckled nose when they started to slip down. 

"Yeah, alright I'll text you if anything alright?" Louis grabs his keys in a hurry and sprays a ton of cologne, to the point where Niall starts coughing, waving his hand around the room to get the smell to disappear.

"Might as well  _bathe_ in that bottle!" Niall covers his nose with the collar of his shirt, rushing to open the window. 

The sun was near the end of its set, casting a beautiful scene in the sky with orange at the horizon and blue atop of it, causing the clouds to turn a pinkish color. From afar he could hear various honks, most likely from bright yellow taxi cabs in the streets, in between all those high sky scrapers. 

Niall thought he was left alone, but he was so into the view that the kiss Louis left on his temple startled him. 

"And you, be careful when you go to the laundromat, young ladies like you should be cautious when walking in the streets." 

Niall giggled softly, a smile growing on his lips at his friends' protectiveness. 

"Sure thing, Lou. I'll even bring my  _pepper spray_ just in case." He replies sarcastically, but he takes Louis' words into consideration. 

Soon enough Niall is stuffing his pink basket with all his dirty clothes, which wasn't much considering they only moved here a few days ago. He threw in a few skirts, jeans, crop tops, hoodies, panties, and a few other pieces of clothing. He rested it at his hip as he walked through the sidewalk, enjoying the fresh crisp air he was getting since the temperature in the apartment was on the high side today considering summer is right around the corner. 

Since it was a short walk, Niall arrived to his destination in a matter of a few minutes, trying to get accustomed to his surroundings. There was a huge sign that displayed  _Laundromat_ in bright lilac neon letters, flickering every now and then.  

Niall's baby pink converse trutted along the warm pavement as he hitched his basket higher on his hip for better leverage and walked a few steps, entering the room that smelled like downy. He smiles to himself at the soft smell and his bright blue eyes land on a small washing machine that would only require a few cents. 

He hears the lulling hum of the washer machines as they did their job and got clothes clean and fresh. Niall opened up the lid of one and started picking out different pieces of clothing to include in it, tapping his small foot to a catchy beat, giggling when his legs rubbed together since they were so smooth and soft, after shaving. 

It was a blessing, really. 

As the blond reached into his jean shorts for quarters, and started slipping them through the cold coin slot, he had a bit of a difficulty doing it since they kept getting jammed.

An unexpected unexpected deep, slow voice startled him.

"Having some trouble there, _cutie_?" 

The sound of coins dropping on the tile filled the room, and Niall's cheeks blazed, immediately bending down to pick them up, letting out frustrated huffs when the silver coins would act stubborn and stick to the floor, refusing to nestle between Niall's fingertips. 

The brunette chuckled in amusement, shamelessly letting his forest green eyes roam the back of the boy's milky smooth legs, aching to run his hands all over them, leave some harmless bruises and marks, even. 

_He seems so easy to mark up, to claim._

Niall hastily stood up, clammy hands holding the quarters tightly as he turned around, shy blue eyes aimed at his pretty pink converse. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth and laced his hands behind his back, swinging a bit. 

"I-I'm good, thank you." 

"Mmm. Irish twink, I see.  __ _Cute._  I'm Harry," a big, lean hand was now in Niall's eyesight and the freshman took in the numerous rings that were wrapped around long, lean fingers. It piqued his curiosity and he couldn't help but tilt his head up, quite choking on his respiration once he realized how  _hot_ this man was. 

"And what's your name, sweetheart?"

A smile took over the man's handsome face and Niall had to place his hand on the washer machine due to his knees buckling a bit after he noticed something: 

Dimples. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was gooood!! I couldn't resist and post just one heheh. Keep an eye out for the second chappie. :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

 Niall had managed to get through the first stage of washing his clothes, after coating the damp clothes with the silky, pink liquid which can classify as downy. He giggles to himself as he tip toes slightly to get a better view of where he was pouring it. 

All throughout this time, he felt a pair of eyes on him and Niall would look around shyly, cheeks immediately warming up when he made eye contact with Harry, who was leaning against a dryer, arms crossed over his broad chest. The small boy gulped when he noticed the numerous tattoos that littered his skin and he had to look away, aware that he can't admire them for  _too_ long. 

Niall felt like a white innocent lite bunny based on the way Harry's green eyes would settle upon him, as if he were some wolf. 

He didn't mind the attention, really, but it was just difficult to handle all the hungry, fond stares he was receiving from the man. He felt bashful, shy, more than he already was. 

Meanwhile the clothes are rinsing, Niall sits atop of the table that is used to fold clothes. The blonde bops his head a bit while Two Door Cinema Club's tune rings through his ears, the catchy beat making him move in some way, swinging his legs that were dangling, his small pale fingers drumming against the table. He looks outside and can't help but worry when the sunset is no longer in its wake, but rather replaced by darkness. 

Niall sighs, a small amount of fear bubbling in his tummy. 

 That same slow, deep voice startled his thoughts and Niall looked up quickly, gasping at the figure towering over him even if Niall was sitting on the table. Niall quickly pulled on his earphones, causing them to slip out of his little ears and onto the table. Harry smiled down at him fondly since this beautiful precious twink was basically handed to him, when Niall walked right through that door. The blue eyed beauty was as tiny as ever. 

"I reckon you didn't read the sign?" The brunette questioned, a smug smirk on his lips as he signaled behind Niall.

The small boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned his body slightly, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt the material of Harry's jeans brush against his soft knee. A sign plastered on the wall clearly signalled that it wasn't allowed for people to sit their butts down on the table that was meant for folding clothes.

Niall's cheeks warmed up profusely, and the blonde stuttered as he apologized constantly, shy blue eyes refusing to meet vibrant green ones that were filled with awe. Niall started scrambling and squirming, ready to land on the plain floor with his two feet until a hand stopped him, gripping his thigh gently. 

"You're really the cutest," Harry coos softly, and oh  _god_ Niall felt like he was on fire with a hand resting on the skin of his bare thigh, almost covering it whole. Harry chuckles quietly and slowly, tentatively, rubs his thumb in small circles, caressing the milky flesh. Niall freezes, blue eyes wide, looking up at Harry and flutters his eyelashes as he tries his hardest not to squirm under this tempting touch. The compliment had Niall flushed alone, and the curious touches had him melting, and he was thankful he was still sitting down or god help him he would've been on the floor after his weak knees let him down. 

 "I swear I'm n-not," Niall rushes out, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly, with a vice grip, the tips of his fingers turning paler than normal. He didn't know this man, he's never seen him before and he's technically a stranger. He's got his hand on his thigh and he  _knows_ he should've slapped that hand away as soon as it made contact with him, but he couldn't. He felt an attraction to this beautiful man with the emerald eyes and indented smooth cheeks and ring covered fingers. 

"Oh but you are, sweetheart." Harry mused, shifting a bit so that he was now standing in between Niall's legs, moving the apart. The position made Niall's face heat up and it wasn't like he could have closed his legs since someone was in between them. 

One thing Niall noticed was how Harry has been here for a long time, ever since he got here, and he's most likely sure Harry was on the laundromat before he arrived. Niall peeked his head around, frowning since he was positive Harry didn't have some load of clothes to wash. 

"Might be a bit straightforward, but how old are you? Hm?" Harry quipped lowly, and Niall felt a strong, undeniable urge to wrap his legs around Harry's endless torso and pull him closer. He shook those thoughts away, almost scolding himself for having them since he barely even knew this man, and they shouldn't even be happening in the first place.

Niall fiddles nervously for his fingers as he looks down, eyes casted onto the denim of his high waisted shorts. He started to scrape gently at his polish, a habit he encountered and had tried to defeat, but often failed.  He can already hear Louis' voice complaining how those are pretty nail polishes gone to waste, there is no poing of applying them in the first place. Niall takes his bottom lip in between his teeth to refrain from whimpering when another hand settles upon his other thigh and he takes a deep breath, because he's literally getting felt up by this man who most likely has girls and guys falling to their feet for him. 

"Nineteen, I'm nineteen." Niall whispers, not trusting his voice. He expected Harry to scoff in sudden disinterest, but as Niall looked up, it was quite the contrary. There was this glint of interest in Harry's forest green eyes, a hint of want swirling in them and Niall didn't know if he should be afraid or curious. Harry smirked, thinking  _perfect._ He tenderly caresses Niall's thigh with the back of his hand, the cool metal of his rings sliding slowly, back and forth causing Niall to release a small giggle, since he felt so ticklish with all the light touches. 

"Something funny there, doll?" Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion yet admiration since the noise that left thr blonde's lips was so  _pure,_ so innocent full of glee. It reminded him of an early spring day with clear blue skies and a field filled with beautiful yellow flowers blooming, butterflies roaming freely. 

" _No,"_ Niall smiled shyly, pink braces making their grand appearance and Harry found himself founding so hard over this cute little twink that just waltzed in here with a basket. 

"'M just a bit ticklish, and y-your rings they were tickling me thigh." Niall sheepishly explained, squirming slightly once Harry's hand movements stopped, and layed flat on top of them, no more caressing whatsoever. Niall juts his bottom lip out slightly, because he  _wanted more, more touches and strokes._

But he couldn't say that out loud, of course. 

"A ticklish twink, seems today's my lucky day!" Harry grins wide, and Niall finds himself giggling a bit more because he seemed like he was a sweet, charming man. Cheeky and touchy, definitely but..is it weird to say that Niall didn't mind? 

"Don't you have clothes to check up on?" Niall wonders aloud, blush rising to his cheeks and nose when he attempts something new and locks his ankles behind Harry's lower back. The brunette seemed to notice and bit his lip to hide the smile that was threatening to show because Niall was warming up to him a little. 

Harry chuckles loudly, leaning forward, the sound of his hearty laughs joining the vibrations of the washing machines and the lulls of the dryers. 

"You're such a funny little one," Harry's laughs die down a bit and Niall's head tilts to the side in utter confusion because  _what was so funny about that question?_

"In case you didn't know, darling," Harry's tongue darts out to wet his plump, inviting lips before he speaks again, "I own this laundromat." 

_Oh, dear._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo again!! I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter (oopsies) hah I'll now start posting regularly or when I can since I'm on vacation!! Thank you so much for readying lovelies, I hope you're all having a wonderful dayyy and long live fem niall :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teensy steamy towards the end hehe I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I apologize for the crappy work:( love you alll xx

"T-the  _owner?_ " Niall repeats, not quite fully believing the fact that this beautiful man owned this laundromat. 

Oh, lucky him. 

"Mhmm. That's right, darling," Harry muses, before chuckling. 

"What? Don't think I have what it takes to own a laundromat?" Harry smirks, a playful glint in his emerald eyes and he enjoys seeing the blonde get all worked up, blue eyes wide with worry and words tripping and stumbling over his pretty pink lips. 

"No, n-no no! It's not that, I jus-"

"I was just teasing, love. You're so cute," Harry leans forward, and mind _you_ , his hand is still settled on Niall's soft, pale thigh. 

Harry wonders if Niall was in college, so he went ahead to confirm his curiosities.

"Freshman in college I assume?" The brunette raises an eyebrow, lightly tapping his index finger on the blonde's sensitive skin, already knowing it'll get him squirming.

Niall shifts a little, fighting back the giggle that was threatening to come out. 

"Yes, freshman in college." Niall nods softly, looking up at Harry through his thick, full lashes. The way Niall looks up just made the older lad want to  _ruin_ this pure work of art, to  _wreck_ him in many ways, see him underneath Harry as he pounds into the blonde with no mercy. 

Niall blushes under the intense gaze, squirming when he feels nails digging into the bare skin of his thigh causing him to gasp. 

He...enjoyed it?

"Harry." Niall whimpers lowly, and Harry's ears pick up on that noise so quickly, going straight to his groin since the boy sounded so helpless and he found himself aching to hear Niall whine out his name again. 

_It sounded so pretty._

Harry's fingers relaxed on their grip, loosened up a tad bit, and the tall man soothed it out by stroking gently, caressing Niall's thigh. 

"What...w-were you thinking about?" Whispered Niall, suddenly curious about what was running through Harry's mind when he blanked out for a split second. 

As soon as Harry was about to respond, the rusty sound coming from the washer machine alerted Niall that his clothes were ready. 

Niall bit his bottom lip and looked up at Harry once again, silently asking him to move with just the look of his eyes, but the brunette wasn't having it, deciding to play clueless.

"How may I help you, cutie?" Harry grins widely, dimples indenting his cheeks as he crosses his arms over his chest, large hands no longer on Niall's small but firm thighs. 

Niall shivers. 

"Well, uh you see m-my clothes kind of need me at the moment," Niall giggles softly, hands moving as he tries to come up with his explanation, and Harry watches fondly as he picks up on what habits this beauty has.

He wanted to cuddle him forever and never let go, but at the same time he wants to take him up against the wall and every surface he can. 

How can this little, petite, small twink have such a diverse, impacting effect on him? 

" _And?_ " Harry quirks, not wanting to leave just yet, even though he knows it'll be a little while until Niall places his clothes in the dryer. 

"What does that have to do with me, precious?" Harry enjoys watching the dusty, pink flush settle on Niall's cheeks and along his freckled nose, turning them a beautiful shade of crimson. But he wants to see how far that blush can travel as he teases the irish boy until he's a desperate, whining and whimpering heap. 

"You're in the way, silly!" Niall crinkles his nose up and  _oh,_ if that wasn't the cutest sight Harry has ever seen. Not even the adorable pictures his sister Gemma sends him of her kitty cat Olivia, absolutely not. Niall wins the title for the cutest. 

"Y'know I can just carry you over there without those pretty legs doing any work." 

A little snort escapes Niall and he grins wide, his eyes bright and glossy because of the fluorescent white lights that reflect off his baby blues. 

 _Oh, Louis would get such a laugh out of this,_ Niall thinks to himself, already hearing the screeches coming from his best friend as they sit criss cross on his bed, coaxing the gossips and details from him. 

"I think my legs would appreciate if I did a bit of movement, Harry." Niall swings his legs back and forth as a demonstration and the brunette smiles cheekily, leaning forward very, very slowly until his lips are brushing up against Niall's earlobe and whispers, 

"What type of movement, baby?" 

Shivers rack throughout Niall, sending him in a haze state once the whispers of the dirty innuendo settled into his ears. 

He cleared his throat and bless this table for keeping him up, or he would've definitely fallen to the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

"W-well you know, walking, running, jogging, sprinting..." Niall gulps thickly. He can smell the cologne off of Harry from the close proximity, and he smells amazing, but he would never admit that out loud, nope! 

Harry lets out a beathy chuckle, his nose nuzzled against Niall's pink, warm cheek and the blonde resists the temptation to shy away like a resistant kitten. 

"Not that type of movement, sweetheart. Something you'd do in the bedroom, perhaps." Harry's fingers made their way to their familiar spot on Niall's thigh, the light sensation making Niall let out a tiny squeal. Only this time, they inched higher and higher, until they reached the hem of the denim shorts. 

"B-be more specific...please?" Niall's voice was shaky and wobbly, like his knees would be if he were standing up at that moment. 

"Let's see," Harry grins because this twink is just  _asking for it._

"Ever tried the riding position? Hm? Bouncing on someone's cock that's nudging against your prostate until you can't take it anymore? Being on your knees while you get pounded in from behind, your pretty face pressed against the mattress? Your legs wrapping around someone's waist as you get fucked against a wall?" 

Niall is panting heavily by now, gripping the edge of the table tightly, eyes shut tight as sprinkles of colorful lights dance behind his eyelids. He can't help but shift his hips slightly, wanting nothing but friction, but most of all: needing the sensation of being filled up and stretched so good.

This man was practically a stranger, yet he was talking to Niall so sensually, explicitly and seductively. 

The weirdest part is that Niall is actually...enjoying it. He finds himself wanting more, his ears crave more whispers of want and desire, his lips crave another pair, his body just wishes for more. 

An effect that Harry has on Niall, is an unexplainable one. 

Harry chuckles lowly as he gets nothing in response, but the few gasps from Niall which was something he was expecting. 

"Those type of movements, Niall." Harry concludes and leans back slightly after kissing Niall's ear lightly and he's astonished at what he sees. 

Glossy, blown blue eyes that are wide and hazy, cheeks blazing and Harry wants to caress the pink dust upon them very badly, but he's so intrigued on the result of his words. Niall's lips are now a deeper pink, since he probably bit them a bit too much , most likely to restrain any noises from escaping and tumbling into thin air. They seem so inviting, so plump and soft and the thought of them wrapped around something has his mind swirling with lust and want. 

If only with a few words this was the masterpiece of a result, then Harry can only imagine what Niall would look like after Harry was done taking care of him. 

_So beautiful._

_"_ And now that you get the idea, I believe your clothes need you now." Harry grins before moving backwards and sending the flustered blonde a cheeky wink, walking through the row of the humming machines, leaving Niall shocked and bashful.

Niall tries to gain his composure, blinking rapidly. 

But what just happened was so much of a blur, it won't sink in. 

With weak, unsteady knees, Niall made his way to retrieve a small cart to put his clothes in, but his mind was too foggy, clogged up with words from Harry. 

Those dirty lines that were whispered directly to his ear. 

Niall finds himself blushing and smiling to himself, bottom lip tucked in between his top teeth.

The blue eyed boy definitely looked forward to coming here more often to wash his clothes.  

All his plans on buying a washer machine were just, 

_gone._


	5. Chapter 5

Niall arrived later that night to his dorm, his mind a bit loopy and foggy with the traces of Harry's words swirling through his head. As he placed his recently washed, warm clothes in his closet, the blonde found himself blushing furiously just by thinking of the syllables of lust that were whispered in his ear. 

He was definitely out of it, and oh this would penalize Niall since he has an exam in two days, he can't afford to lose his focus. 

_All he wanted was to wash his clothes, for God's sake!_

Numerous questions ran through Niall's head as he turned on his cute lamp on, the room having a yellow illuminating glow. The boy wondered if he did this to his customers all the time, or was it just Niall? How old was this man? How did he even manage to own a laundromat in the first place? Should he  _really_ go back there again next weekend? Should he tell Louis?

 The questions were endless, but there wasn't a single answer. 

"Cheeky bugger," Niall mumbles to himself, his soft, little feet padding against the fluffy carpet to retrieve one of his silk tops, usually worn for when he gets ready for bed. When he blindly searches through his glossy, light pink drawer for his top, his hand makes brief contact with something hard, yet a little firm. His cheeks flush as he remembers about his little secret toy, a pretty, sparkly, pink thick dildo that Niall _loves_ to use on a daily basis. 

Niall chews on his bottom lip gently, body frozen into a leaning position, hand in his drawer as a wave of sudden arousal spikes through him. He then brushes it off after a small debate in his brain, deciding he'll use it on himself another day, perhaps when Louis goes off to one of his footie practices. He'll have enough time to finish with no rush.

The distracted blonde could faintly hear the  _thump thump_ from the beat of some loud music a few dorms away, perhaps coming from a party that frats were throwing since it was a Saturday night. 

Niall was surprised nothing happened to him since he walked to his dorm at night, all alone in those teeny high waisted shorts that revealed the milky, soft skin of his long legs.

And hopefully it stays that way. 

That's  _if_ he decides to return to that laundromat. 

Once already settled in his comfy clothes, he climbs into his bed and under his soft sheets, he turns on the television, and turns off his bedside lamp. A smile graces his lips when he notices there's a rerun of  _Friends,_ one of his many favorite shows. A quiet giggle escapes from his throat when Joey appears at the door of Monica's apartment wearing all off Chandler's clothes. 

The drowsy blonde smiles sleepily and watches the episode with droopy, glazed blue eyes and nuzzles his nose against his pillow, curling up into a ball, knees tucked up against his chest. Forest green eyes and a cheeky dimpled smile is the last thing he thinks of before he drifts off into a sweet, deep sleep. 

 

It's a few hours later that Niall groggily wakes up to a ruckus, which was Louis tripping over his own cleats he discarded earlier, rushing to get ready for the party after his practice. Niall huffs quietly, pretending to be asleep and buries his nose deeper against his warm pillow, hoping Louis would just crash onto his bed and knock out immediately. 

After a string of slurred, hushed curses here and there, and a slight rustle of clothing Niall  _finally_ heard the squeaks of a mattress signalling that his roommate was most likely to fall asleep anytime now. All of a sudden the events from last night invaded his mind and well-he had forgotten about those for a second. 

A cute yawn escaped his lips and Niall forced himself to go to sleep mode.

_Sleep now, think later._

 

The next morning, Niall wakes up to loud snoring and a bright, blinding lighting in the room. Squinty blue eyes blink repeatedly in hopes of getting rid of the slight sting, the blonde rubbing softly at his eyes with the back of his hand like a toddler that has been disturbed from their sleep and truffles through the hallway with their teddy bear cuddled to their chest, fuzzy feet dangling. 

Being the good friend he is, the sleepy boy gets up to retrieve a tall glass of water along with two pills for Louis when he wakes up, and sets them on the nightstand. He smiles to himself while he sees Louis sprawled on the bed like a starfish, a small amount of drool dribbling past his parted lips from where the snores escaped from.

As he makes his way to their small restroom, being the clumsy deer he is, manages to trip over Louis' dirty Adidas, causing him to fall over, landing on his palms which saved him from smashing his face on the creamy carpet. 

_Damn you, Louis._

It's quite a task technically living with Louis, but Niall wouldn't change it for the world. This loud, sassy, quirky boy has been by his side since as long as he can remember. 

"Why are ya up so early, blondie?" Louis groans, rubbing his palm over his face, as if that would magically make his harsh hangover to disappear. A sharp hiss escapes from his throat once he opens his eyes and shields them with his forearm, like some kind of bloody vampire. 

"Aren't you quite the Edward Cullen?" Niall giggles, getting up and dusting off his pale knees, making sure to slip his shoes under the bed, so the same accident won't occur more than once. Although, he knows Louis' habits will lead to more accidents. 

" _Excuse me,_ " Louis gasps, sitting up on his elbows, hair messy as ever, sticking out in all directions, "What an insult that is! I'm definitely more handsome." He fixes his fringe trying to calm his nest-like hair.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lou." Niall grins and points to the pills on the nightstand, "I thought you might need those when you wake up." 

Louis grins. "God, what would I seriously do without you?" Louis mumbles to himself as he quickly slips the pills one by one on his tongue, and then swallows them with a few gulps of water.

"Crash and burn," Niall sighs softly and smiles, chuckling softly.

Despite Louis' hangover, he could tell today was going to be a good day.

 

" _Alright, spill. Now._ " Louis commands, icy blue eyes trained on the football field ahead of them. 

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the roomies decided to attend the football game, since they had nothing better to do. And no, that did not include projects and essays. 

The bright, white lights illuminated the field, now that the sun was setting in its place. The atmosphere was a hype one, filled with energy and excitement, students cheering with bold, thick lines of their school color along each cheek, showing pride. The game was filled with quick strategies, harsh tackling, sneaky passes and broad-shouldered guys that had nice butts, which Louis would constantly point out and make Niall laugh out loud. So far, their school had been winning by 16 points, which was a good lead for them. 

 Niall stood straight up, eyes wide and alert. He focused on the players running on the green grass and shrugs, hands settling on the cold, metallic bleachers they were sitting on. 

"I dunno what you're t-talking about," 

And there it was, that stupid silly stutter that gives everything away, and  _ruins his life._

"Oh, but I think you do!" Louis insists, inching closer. 

"All day! All day you've been smiley and drifting off into LaLa land and you're all dreamy and you keep blushing more than you normally do." 

Louis looks at him and he has this  _glint,_ this special twinkle that appears whenever he knows he's right and he absolutely enjoys it.

"Uhm, well- I might've met someone..." Niall bites on his bottom lip, knowing he can't hide this from his best friend. 

" _I knew it!_ " Louis cheers, eyes crinkling up as he grins wide. From afar he can faintly hear the mantra of the cheerleaders cheering the players on, waving their pom poms, doing a choreographed dance perfectly. 

"What's his name? Where did you meet him? Is he hot? Did he smell nice? Did he kiss you? Niall! Does he have a big di-" 

" _Louis!"_ Niall yelps, blue eyes wide. 

"What?" Louis' shoulders slump, and his lips form a small pout. 

The blonde rolls his eyes playfully and giggles, taking a deep breath. 

"His name's Harry," Niall starts, pale thin fingers fiddling above his lap nervously, above his legging-covered legs. He decided to pair it along with a cute burgundy shirt that had the school logo printed on a stitched pocket on the left side of the chest to show some school spirit. 

"He has lots of tattoos, a-and he's  _very_ tall." Niall smiles to himself, bitten pink lips showing a shy smile, a rosy pink blush blooming upon his chubby freckled cheeks as he thinks about the traces of Harry's large hands on his thighs, as well as the traces of his words against Niall's ear. 

"He also has these green eyes. And Louis! He's got dimples!  _Dimples, I tell you!_ " The blue eyed boy gushes nonstop, butterflies swarming loose in his tummy. 

Louis watches his best friend with a fond look on his face, totally forgetting they were even at a game at the moment. And Niall hasn't seen Louis so intrigued, not even when his favorite teams play footie on the telly. 

"I m-met him yesterday, in the laundromat when I went to go wash me clothes," Niall looks up at Louis through his lashes, and gets ready to tell him a little plot twist. 

" _The laundromat!_ " Louis gasps loudly, "that place isn't going to be clean no more," He wiggles his eyebrows and Niall squeals, giggling uncontrollably. 

"There's more!" The blonde blinks, and that grabs Louis' attention quickly. 

Louis gasps, wiggling his finger. 

"He's married!" 

_And no, Niall hasn't thought about that, but now it has him thinking._

"....No, that's not it, Lou. This isn't a real life opera you wish to witness!" Niall smiles at his friend. 

"Then, what is it?" 

"He....might be the owner of the laundromat?" Niall covers his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers to get a glimpse of Louis' reaction. 

" _Niall,_ " Louis breathes out after a few seconds of silence from himself. 

"You have found yourself a sugar daddy." 

 _Of course,_ that's the first thing that Louis can possibly think of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!! And y'all even if Niall might be seeing someone, that's not stopping me from writing narry fics muahahah >:) i'm still trying to let it sink in, but i hope he's super happy, and he lets harry's name slip out when celine is around (shh) 
> 
> have a great dayyy xx


	6. Chapter 6

_"Psst, Niall._ " A whisper caught Niall's attention, causing him to look up with wide, blue eyes and look around, ears detecting where the sound came from. A small giggle erupted in his throat when his eyes landed on Louis who looked like he was about to pass out any second or even suffer from a bald issue from tugging at his hair so much. 

Poor Louis, didn't study enough for the important exam that their professor emphasized a couple of times, but parties seemed to be his priority. 

The classroom was dead silent yet loud, Niall can almost hear the excessive thinking in the atmosphere from the concentration that the students were struggling to sustain. The air conditioning was on at it's highest, which is why Niall didn't forget to bring a baby pink Adidas jacket, good enough to keep him a little warm instead of shaking and wiggling around, trying to warm up his hands by placing them in between his thighs. 

Harry's hands would surely fit nicely-oh.

"Oi!" Louis whispered harshly again, gaining some head turns towards his direction, but luckily none from the professor who was a funny old man, with thick glasses and combed back hair. 

"Which problem?" Niall sighs softly, crossing his legs under his desk, his bare legs brushing against the cool wood of it. He shivers, sort of regretting opting for his pearly white tennis skirt. Niall twisted his mustard yellow pencil between his delicate fingers, his nails polished as always, clean and pretty, coated with a pastel nude color, glossy and shiny under the bright lights of the classroom. 

"Number...26," Louis has a permanent frown on his forehead, stressed out wrinkles bunching together, etching the worry that Louis was going through, a familiar look Niall was used to, but he hopes this time he learned his lesson. 

Niall looks back at his work and glances up at the board where the professor was typing away in his computer. He then looked at Louis and brought up his hand under his desk, next to his hip and curled it to look like a "C". Louis twisted his head a bit, trying to get the message when a voice rings throughout the classroom. 

" _Tomlinson!"_

Louis' blood turns icy cold, from his head to his feet and he slowly twists his head to the center, frozen in place and Niall gapss, his grip tightened on his pencil. 

"Tryna be an owl or something? Twisting your head like that, eh?" 

Despite the students having to focus on the exam in front of them, the entire class erupted in laughter, and Louis feels his cheeks heat up profusely, letting out a chuckle himself. 

"I-"

"You see professor, he's been having these neck problems, they might be quite severe, probably some misplaced nerve? I mean, he doesn't even let me sleep at night, always tossing and turning," Niall explains, his cheeks as rosy as ever, having numerous pairs of eyes laid on him. He feels his nose being covered with the pink warm dust, even his little ears with all this attention on him. 

_Neck pains , really now?_

The blonde looks at his best friend and sends him a knowing look, biting his bottom lip, tucking them in between his teeth to hide the smile that threatened to form when Louis mouthed a "Thank you", before rubbing sorely at the nape of his neck, nodding as if to agree with Niall. 

He was so grateful for his best friend, really.  _He hopes he gets laid soon._ Perhaps with a certain curly-haired laundromat owner. 

 

They received their scores by the end of their week and Louis barged in their little cozy apartment, hands flailing as he held his exam, a B minus scribbled on the front with a red, bold marker, determining his grade for that class. It actually wasn't bad for someone who cared a lot about partying, and preferred drinking pints and shots rather than sips of coffee to stay awake while studying late at night. 

Niall set his Victoria's Secret bag down, since he had just gotten home and his eyes widen in surprise, his face stretching in out in a huge grin before enveloping his friend up in a celebratory hug. "Lou," the blond gasps, cheeks aching from all the intense smiling, "What miracle is  _this?"_

Louis chuckles and past Niall's hip gently. "A lucky miracle, you irish charm! Must I say, that was an epic save. I still can't get over it, the prof would've failed me _and_ you if he found out our actual intentions." Louis makes a worried face, but his eyes light up when he spots the forgotten pink bag on the floor and he squeals. 

"You went shopping without me?!" Screeches Louis, eyes narrowing, but Niall rolls his eyes, waving him off.

"Just bought a few panties, they were on sale! And today was the last day, I couldn't let that pass." He pouts cutely,  and strides over to the bag, lifting it by the soft, black silk with his fingertips before picking them out, showing them to his best friend for opinions. 

"Ooh, these are  _stunning!"_ Louis gushes when they get to the last pair and Niall nods excitedly in agreement, eyes twinkling like luminous stars. The pantie he chose were a dark maroon color, covered in pretty lace all over, with detailed patterns and edges that would hug Niall's figure perfectly, and make his bum look more plump than it already is. There was a tiny, black bow plastered on behind, so it would sit smugly against the small of Niall's back, right on the curve of his ass. And not to mention, the contrast of colors would look beautiful against Niall's pale, creamy sweet skin that looks like porcelain. 

"Wouldn't Harry love to see you in these," Louis winks cheekily. Niall blushes deeply, plucking his underwear from his best friend's hands, stuffing it in the bag with the rest of his purchases. 

"Heyyy," Louis drags his syllable, poking Niall's scarlet rosy cheek, grinning. "Speaking of him, it's the weekend. Are you going to the laundromat soon?" 

Oh, crap he's right.  _How could Niall forget about it?_

"U-um.." Niall stutters in a hesitant manner, not knowing what to do. They didn't have a washing machine, and as far as he was aware, there was no other laundromat at a close distance compared to the one with lilac neon flickering signs and a hot, cheeky owner. Niall thinks it over carefully, ponders on his thoughts and decisions. He can either go to the public room that has a set of washing machines and dryers reserved for those that live in the apartments  _or_ go to a proper laundromat. 

For the sake of the clothes, not because he wants to see Harry again. Absolutely not, nope. 

"I...I think I'll go," Niall says quietly, a bit unsure, his tummy already churning at the thought of being in the same room as him, and he wonders what awaits him. More touches, maybe? Additional sensual words coming from Harry's cherry lips? More cute pet names that have Niall blushing in an instant? 

_Count Niall in!_

"Yessss, blondie that's the right way to go!" Louis cheers and whoops loudly, ruffling Niall's quiffed blonde hair, causing it to stick up in different places. Niall squeals and squirms, getting up from their leather couch, scurrying off when Louis taps his bum and shouts after him, 

"Get those dirty clothes ready! They won't clean themselves now!" 

 

With shaky fingers, Niall grips his usual pink basket that is filled with a variety of clothes he used, along with the new panties he bought today. Since the blue eyed boy is a bit paranoid, he opts for washing new purchases before wearing them. Niall decided to wear his denim overalls that include shorts instead of rolling all the way down to his ankles. Underneath it was a cute dark yellow crop top, resting at his mid waist, showing a small amount of pure skin. 

_It was hot, after all._

Niall let his long legs take him through the sidewalk, softly humming to Lana Del Rey's song,  _Video Games,_ one of his favorite. Her voice was bittersweet and reminded him of midnight rides for some reason, of a lost yet carefree soul walking through a field of sunflowers. Her lyrics were just lovely, really and her voice made them come to life. 

The beat of Niall's heart picked up the pace, thundering against his fragile ribs as he saw the familiar sign, flickering repeatedly. He takes a deep breath and walks in, the smell of detergent and downy and silky soap filling his senses, calming him down a bit. He felt so giddy and jittery, nervous and excited all at the same time. How can someone he knew for such a short period of time have such a huge effect on him? 

He sets his basket on the surface of a washing maching, already claiming the one he's planning to use, stuffing his clothes and undergarments in the machine, closing the heavy lid before slipping in the required coins in the slot for warm water to damp his clothes. Once that is done, Niall sighs softly and peers around with shy, blue eyes, looking for a certain man with a mop of curly long hair sitting at his shoulders. 

Niall leans against his elbows, planting them on the edge of the humming machine, scrolling through his phone, and he can't help but arch his back slightly, bum sticking out. He figured it'd be easier for him to wait here until he had to splatter his clothes with downy at the right time so they can smell soft and delicate, pure and comforting. 

"Well, well, well." A deep, husky voice purred from behind him, and Niall feels his knees buckle, and he  _knows_ his heart almost fell out of his ass. "It's very,  _very_ lovely to see you again, what a loyal customer." 

 Niall turned around tentatively, with shy steps and fidgety fingers. He had painted his nails a sparkly midnight blue the night before while he stargazed on the balcony, toes wiggling against the warm pavement of the floor as he swiped the coated brush along the top of his toes.

"Uh yes, h-hi again." Was all Niall's voice box allowed him to say and he wanted to stick his head in the dryer right then and there. What a warm greeting, Niall! 

Harry only chuckles, smile stretched over his lips wide enough for his dimples to made an appearance. It made Niall's insides swarm at seeing his indented cheeks, he felt his fingers twitch at the need to poke at them. 

"Hi darling," he grins, unashamedly checking Niall out from head to toe, eyes lingering a bit longer on the revealing skin of Niall's shaven thighs, and god-Harry  _has_ to leave marks all over them soon before he goes insane. They're so creamy and smooth and pale, untouched and pure like a canvas, a plain white canvas that needs paint to be covered with which will result in a work of art. 

_And a work of art is what Harry yearns to accomplish._

The brunett remembered Niall was a college student and he really wanted to make conversation with this beauty, just be around his presence so he started a small talk, digging his hands deep in the small, narrow pockets of his black skinny jeans to refrain himself from touching the angel in front of him, blinking innocently. 

"You're in college, yeah? How was it this week? Must be stressing," Harry is surprised when Niall lets out a light giggle, eyes lighting up. The blonde thought Harry was  _really_ cute and the fact that he seemed genuinely interested in how his week went made his heart melt. Besides, he remembered a detail from Niall that he didn't expect to remember. 

Niall nods, his cheeks betraying him since the deep blush won't fade away, permanently resting on his skin. "It was actually good, and  _yes,_ it's stressful! Especially with a roommate like mine, getting in trouble all the time." He laughs slightly at the memory of Louis' worried panicked eyes when they were taking their exam. 

 After seeing Harry's arched eyebrow as a confused look, Niall explained what had happened that week and it resulted in them bursting out in laughter, the sounds of humor and glee mingling wonderfully with each other, and Harry is convinced that Niall's laugh is his favorite sound in the whole wide world. He has taken his final decision. Not even the cheers of victory he hears erupt throughout the living room whenever the Packers win another game, with a golden touchdown. Not even the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof when it's a rainy day, and he's watching reruns of his favorite tv shows, not even the ding from the oven that signals the end of the required cooking time. No sound can compare to Niall's laugh that echoes throughout the laundromat, causing a few people to look up. 

It was so full of glow and persona, and it reminded him of the actual sun, bright and blinding with yellow rays, just like the pretty smile Niall wears when he laughs. Harry takes in the crinkles that form around his blue eyes, how his freckled nose scrunches up in such a cute innocent way, and- _is that a dimple he sees?_

Gosh, he's so precious. 

"You have the prettiest laugh," Harry blurts out suddenly, a wave of satisfaction and pride coursing through his veins when immediately he notices another layer of rosy light blush invade the apples of Niall's cheeks. 

The flustered boy only giggles quietly and looks up in doubt, smiling up at Harry, making contact with those emerald pools. "Really?" Niall questions, head tilted to the side like a confused kitten. 

"Mhm, definitely." Harry confirms, inching closer, the tip of his boots nudging against Niall's small shoes, with clean pink shoelaces. Niall feels his breath hitch and his heartbeat stutter  when he notices the proximity, and has to lean back slightly, the edge of the washing machine digging harshly into his spine, making the blond uncomfortable. 

"Be careful there sweetheart," Harry murmurs lowly, noticing the strain and stiffness in Niall's body. "Don't wanna hurt your back now..." He places his hand on Niall's small back, bringing him closer so he'd be standing straight, pressed up against Harry. 

Niall couldn't duck his head down to avoid any eye contact since his chin would bump into Harry's broad chest, maybe even scrape along the cross necklace that was settled in between the swallows tattooed below each collarbone. Niall wanted to touch them, feel the ink below his fingertips.

"Look at me." Harry mumbles, hand traveling to the side and settles on Niall's petite waist, his grip firm yet gentle. 

Niall finds himself looking up in submission, chin tilting upwards since Harry was a couple of inches taller than him, causing the man to tower over the blond completely. Niall looks up at Harry through his thick, full lashes, blue eyes wide and glossy. He tucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, and Harry can't help but let out a low groan at how  _innocent_ and  _pure_ he looks right now. It just increases his wishes of devouring him right then and there. 

"God, you're so beautiful." 

Niall lets out a broken gasp when Harry ducks down and aims towards his pale, soft neck, plump lips attaching themselves to the spot under Niall's soft yet sharp jaw, and Niall feels hazy. His eyesight turns woozy as he watches the clothes in dryers thump against the warm circular windows, going round and round. 

He squirms under Harry once the brunett starts mumbling, showering him in endless, sweet loving compliments and Niall bites on his bottom lip harder, the bracket of his braces digging into the pink, now red flesh. Niall feels the vibration of Harry's words against his neck and he wants to giggle and squirm and shy away and bury his flushed face against his pillows, and- _oh._

_Those are definitely teeth he feels._

"H-Harry." Niall finds himself whining, head leaning back further, as if offering more space for Harry to get his lips on, which Harry gladly takes advantage of, pressing close mouthed kisses on the column of his throat in random swirls and patterns, nuzzling warmly. 

"Yes, princess?" Harry mumbles, speaking against Niall's heated flesh, his grip on Niall's waist tightening and Niall doesn't know if he wants to get fucked right there on that washing machine or if he wants to catch his breath and go home, use his toy on himself, but he doubts that his sparkly dildo would fill him up as good as Harry's cock. 

" _Please._ " 

Niall didn't even know what he was begging for, he just knew he needed  _something._

Harry grunts and inches his lips up towards Niall's ear, taking his lobe in between his teeth, nibbling slowly. "Please what, baby?" He whispers, and he shifts slightly as his jeans feel a little tighter on his front at the sound of Niall whining beneath him, needy and desperate, like a kitten in heat. 

"Hm? C'mon, what do you need darling?" He pauses, leaning in to press a light kiss on Niall's cheek, nuzzling his nose against the baby soft skin, smelling the sweet perfume of his. It reminded him of peaches and flowers. 

"Please, plea- _please, Harry."_ Niall pleads repeatedly, a timid hand reaching up to rest on Harry's shoulder, holding himself up. 

Harry can only lick his lips, tongue darting out to leave them wet. 

"Gotta tell me what you want, princess. Eh? Can you do that for me?" Harry smiles at how quickly Niall turned to a puddle of mush, he was so responsive to every word, every touch, every look. 

Niall nods shyly, blushing hard as he thinks about what he wants. It's filthy and dirty and sinful, but he can't help it.

"That's it," Harry coaxes softly, smirking before he reaches behind Niall and grabs a handful of the blondes perky ass, squeezing lightly, kneading the flesh over the denim of his overalls. 

A few seconds later, Harry said something that made Niall go insane, made the blond whine out loud, pretty lips parting, legs widening as an instinct. 

" _Be a good boy,"_  Harry took another squeeze of Niall's bum, pulling him closer if possible,  _"and tell daddy."_

_And boy, Niall was gone for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of today, here's an update! it's their 6th year anniversary i'm sO emotional :') here's to manyy more!! I truly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I appreciate all the kudos :•) i hope this story isn't going toooo fast:o hehe anywho i love you all so much, have a great dayy xx


	7. Chapter 7

Niall had never felt such of a burning sensation building up at the pit of his tummy, making his insides go mushy and his mind turning hazy, his heart fluttering like a hummingbirds wings on the first day of spring. 

_He had never wanted someone so much until Harry came along._

The blonde, pale boy squeezed his eyes shut, hands gripping Harry's shirt tightly, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on it gently to keep himself from telling the tall man in front of him what he actually wanted. To not tumble along his dirty words filled with lust and want, his sweet voice laced with desperation. 

Because with all honesty, he wanted nothing more than Harry to be inside him, filling him up so well, stretching him out so  _good._  

He surely doesn't doubt Harry's length is...big, judging by the hard on pushing up against hip, rubbing against the fabric of his overalls. Niall let out a whimper at the thought of having Harry's cock in his mouth, head prodding at the back of his throat repeatedly as his lips willingly and naturally spread around his thick length until Harry cums, ribbons of the sticky substance landing on his eyelashes and cheeks. 

A blowjob in the storage room wouldn't be _too_  bad, Niall thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted once he felt Harry nip at his jaw, teeth dragging along his warm skin, trying to bite out an answer from him.

"I asked you a question," Harry purrs quietly, this time moving his hands from Niall's perky little arse to his hips, gripping them firmly to hold the younger boy in place. Harry smiles to himself when he feels Niall squirm a bit, "and now you have to answer it, darling. Or daddy will be upset."

Niall shivers, the front of his overalls becoming a bit too tight, more restraining than before and he  _prays_ to god that Harry doesn't notice. 

 _But of course, this'luck' for the Irish doesn't apply_ to _him._

"C'mon princess," Harry breathes, dark green eyes flickering around the laundromat. He notices a few clients folding their clothes, ready to leave which means soon they'll end up all alone. And that excites him to no end. Having this beautiful, innocent pure twink all to himself. 

"H-Harry, I-" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong name," Harry looks down at Niall with a smirk, thumbs rubbing tenderly at the exposed skin of Niall's waist, lips itching to kiss every inch of it, tongue aching to get a taste. 

Niall blushes furiously, ducking his head down, burying his face against Harry's broad shoulder, whining softly. 

 _It feels so dirty._  

He just wants to jump into one of the washing machines and wash himself of all these sins. 

"Daddy." Niall whispers so lowly, flushed cheek still pressed against Harry's collarbone, eyes closed tight as soon as the name left his lips. 

Harry chuckles lowly, pressing a loving kiss to Niall's soft, blonde hair that smelled of flowers and peaches. 

"A little louder, baby." Harry encourages, and Niall does as he's told, this time leaning back a little to look up at Harry with those innocent, wide blue glossy eyes. 

"Daddy," Niall repeats, this time pronouncing it loudly enough for Harry to hear, and the brunette can't help the groan he produces because it's such a dirty reference yet Niall makes it seem as if he's saying the word rainbows. 

"That's it, sweetheart." Harry mumbles, slowly shifting his hips so now his front is pressed flush against Niall's, and he doesn't hesitate to roll them forward, enjoying the way Niall's breath comes out in a shaky manner through trembling lips and a heavy tongue. 

"Just want to take you right up against this machine, hold you with so much care yet ram into you with no mercy, fucking that tight little hole of yours. Hm? Would you like that, precious?" Harry hums, thumb swiping gently along Niall's bottom lip, watching it turn a little more rosy under the pressure of his fingertip. 

_The most beautiful sight, really._

 Niall can only nod numbly because yes,  _yes, yes_ he wants that so badly, wants it so badly. 

"Thought so," Harry grins, those captivating dimples making their grand appearance once again. 

"One day, cutie. Patience is a virtue," and Niall feels like stomping his foot and crossing his little arms over his chest and sporting a silly pout because he just needs it so badly, he wants Harry to take care of him, wants him to fill Niall up over and over again until he can't sit down without thinking about Harry. 

"Now, now, princess don't get upset." Harry laughs, swooping down to press a kiss against the apple of Niall's cheek, lips lingering on the heated skin for a few seconds, before moving up an inch, pressing another kiss underneath Niall's eye, then proceeding to his button nose, dimpled chin, forehead, and at last the corner of Niall's widened lips from giggling loudly, feeling ticklish from getting showered and smothered with Harry's lips, and they make contact with every surface on Niall's face. 

 _Except his lips._  

Niall didn't even hear the washing machine go off nor feel it stop rumbling until Harry laces his pinkie with Niall's smaller one and swings their hands a bit, signalling to the washer. 

"Your clothes need you," Harry winks swiftly at Niall and the blonde grins so wide that the tiny dimple on his left cheek indents his skin a little, and the tall curly headed man walks away, backwards, staring at Niall with soft eyes, that is until he crashes into a couple of carts that were left in sight, and Niall is sent into a fit of giggles. 

_A clumsy, clumsy daddy._

 

Niall walks home with a blissed smile, knees still wobbly from the events at the laundromat and not to mention how tight his panties felt around his crotch, fitting more snug around his body than they usually would. 

He arrives home safely, sighing when he noticed the lights were out meaning that Louis wasn't there, probably out partying again. Or was it a footie match? Hm. 

After turning on all the lights, placing his warm, clean clothes back in his closet, and tidying up the house a little, he doesn't know what to do. 

He's already caught up on his assignments, surprisingly. His clothes are already organised, his nails are already polished, his legs are already shaved. 

And that's when Niall thinks of something that has him blinking in thought. His feet pad along the creamy carpet as he opens his drawer and with shaky hands, retrieves his favorite toy, firmly gripping the pink sparkly dildo he's used two times since he bought it. 

Quickly, the eager blonde stumbles to the door, locking it just in case Louis comes home earlier than expected. He giggles to himself at how giddy and nervous he feels, about to make himself feel pleasure with a bloody toy. A naughty toy. 

A plus about his purchase was that he could easily suction it to the wall and get on his knees instead of flicking his wrist as he fucks himself with the thick dildo, not wanting to tire out his hand. The excited young boy turns on the television and leaves the volume a bit low, so it wouldn't be  _too_ quiet in the room. With a frustrated huff he rummages through Louis' wardrobe, letting out a cry of victory once he feels the little bottle of lube and he skips to his bed, already shimmering out of his overalls, pulling his crop top above his head, now only left in his baby blue panties. 

He climbs onto his bed, heart beating quickly against his chest, cheeks already warm and flushed, blonde hair slightly disheveled.

 _Niall already looks like a mess and he hasn't even started yet._  

Gulping nervously, Niall uncaps the little bottle and leaves it on his silk sheets while he slides his palms down his chest, down his tummy and imagines Harry feeling him up, large hands caressing his skin, raspy voice speaking along his neck, into his ear, curly hair tickling his cheeks. Niall licks his lips and slides his panties down his smooth legs, discarding them at the edge of his bed. The young blonde proceeds and closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly, immediately whining softly, hips raising up at the contact he's wanted for  _so long._  

Once again, he imagines Harry holding down his hips, anchoring them to the bed, restricting them from advancing up, wanting this to go at his own, torturing pace. Niall swipes his thumb along his slit, a choked moan escaping his rosy, parted lips, legs immediately widening, toes wiggling at the sensation. His strokes get faster, and he makes sure to squeeze his length gently, applying the right amount until he's fully hard, a panting mess between his sheets, blonde fringe matted to his forehead now, collecting a slight amount of sweat. 

Niall collects a coat of lube on his fingers, inching down between his arse, parting his legs to make it easier, circling his rim for a few seconds before pushing his finger in, eyelashes fluttering at the slight stretch, his heavy breathing along with the voices on the telly filling the room. A few minutes later, he advances to two fingers, plunging them in and out quickly, and Niall moans oud loud when he wonders how Harry's fingers would feel since they're so much longer much thicker. 

 _Not to mention the rings he wears._  

"O-oh, Harry!" Niall manages to whimper, fucking himself on his own fingers, scissoring them slightly to stretch himself out, and he pants loudly once he feels himself clench a little, wanting moremoremore. 

Slowly, he removes his fingers, pulling them out and grabs his dear toy before going to the nearest wall, plunging the sticky part onto it, making sure it wouldn't fall while he's doing his thing. 

Now  _that,_ would be tragic. 

Once he has that settled, Niall turns around and gets on his knees, scooting backwards until he feels the head of the fake cock prod at his hole, and with one hand he parts his cheek while the other holds his dildo still, leaning back further and further until finally, the pink glittery toy is fully inside of him. 

Niall is withering, hands planted on the wood floor, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he adjusts slowly, thighs trembling as he gets used to the stretch, which brings him a little pain and a taste of pleasure. He starts to move once he's fully ready, heavy whines pulled out of the tiny blue eyed beauty once he starts fucking back onto the dildo, rolling his hips, swirling them around, trying to get it as deep as he can, pretending it's Harry from behind, bending him over a washer machine. 

"Yes! Oh y-yes," Niall breathes out, gaining speed and repeatedly grinds back onto the thick, long dildo, loving how good it feels whenever his cheeks touch the cold wall, slightly grazing the cold, surface. 

There's a distinct noise of skin slapping against rubber as Niall widens his legs, knees far apart from each other, hoping that this way he could take more of the toy, and fucks backwards again, high whines tumbling from his throat when he feels his dildo slide in and out of his tight, pink hole repeatedly, filling him up so so good, stretching him, bringing him to the brink of pleasure. 

He decides to change the pace and go slow, taking his time in pushing his arse back, taking in the toy so well, then going forward. Niall rests his forehead on his folded arms, ass high up, and pushes backwards, crying out when he feels the tip nudge against his special bundle of nerves, making him cry out, blue eyes widening, swollen lips parting in an o, wide and swollen. 

"There, there! Oh god, there daddy!" Niall whines, pretending Harry was the one reaching his sweet spot, touching him in all the right places, holding his hips tight to balance his powerful thrusts, fucking him so deep and hard. 

Niall aims to keep that position, back arched, head down as he bounced back on the rubber toy, riding it quickly, feeling himself clench repeatedly around it, pulsing around the rubber, and he reaches back to part his cheeks, trying to get more inches into him, wanting to be filled up even more, to the hilt. 

"Yes, so good oh  _yes! Oh, daddy!"_ Niall slurs out, circling his finger around his rim, clearly feeling where the toy stretched him out and his toes wiggle at the sensation, wanting so much more. 

 " _Ugh, god Harry you're so big!"_ Niall imagined it was Harry's cock that was ramming into him, making him fall apart and drown in this pleasure. Niall's now navy blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his temple as he felt closer to his release. He was so grateful he was home alone, since he could be as loud as he desired to be. 

Niall could feel the familiar bubble rising at the bottom of his tummy, signalling that he was so close, and he rocked his hips back in quick, short movements, reaching down to stroke his own cock, swiping his thumb along the head, slightly digging his finger in his slit, whining high from his throat. 

"Oh  _yes,_ Harry!" Niall moaned loudly, his Irish accent thicker than ever, whimpers bouncing off the walls as he came hard over his tummy and the floor, clenching around the dildo as Niall rode out his high, thighs trembling, body spasming. 

After the blonde recovered from his orgasm, he slowly scooted forward, whining at the loss and ran his shaky fingers through his damp hair, hooded blue eyes looking at the mess he left, causing him to giggle quietly. He proceeds to clean it up himself, washing his toy in the restroom before slipping on an oversized t-shirt and some black laced panties, crawling under his covers, eyes droopy, feeling woozy and drowsy after his little situation. He falls asleep with a satisfied smile on his face, crimson cheek pressed against his fresh, fluffy pillow, knees tucked up to his chest, small snores coming from his lips. 

Little does he know that on the other side of town, Harry is reaching for a box of tissues to clean up the mess he made on the sheets from jerking off to the thought of Niall's pretty flushed face and his plump, squishy bum. 

_Little did he know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! Okay first of all i apologize for my poor attempt in writing some smut it's my first time dONT ATTACK ME D: i'm truly sorry if it sucked ahh but i wanted to give you guys an update before i entered school! soso scared for senior year hehe anywayyy thank you all so much for the kudos, and thank you for reading i love you all veryyyyy much x


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Niall wakes up dazed and blissed out, with droopy eyes and a hazy mindset. It's when he slips out of bed to go to the bathroom when he remember what he did last night and immediately his cheeks bloom into a soft, rosy color. 

With slight limps, he makes it to the bathroom and does his business, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He pads along to the kitchen, surprised to see his roommate sat on the marble counter, tea in hand.

"Lou?" Niall grumbles, still not wide awake.

"Niall! The princess has awoken, I see." He grins, making his blonde friend scoff and giggle, blue eyes bright. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Nial irks an eyebrow, but Louis chuckles and sets down his tea, pointing to the time the oven displayed and  _oh._

_11:46am._

"You're the one that didn't wake up early today! Which is weird..." Louis' eyes narrowed into a suspicious squint and Niall panicked internally, hoping the redness of his cheeks didn't give anything away. 

"Did you and Harry.."

" _No!"_  

The blush on Niall's cheeks intensified at the assumption and he shook his head rapidly, hands waving to confirm Louis thought wrong. 

"God Lou, we didn't do anything!" Niall says bashfully, a flushed mess at the thought of him and Harry sleeping together, which he secretly really wants to happen, but the Irish boy sees it more as a fantasy of his. 

"Oh?" Louis grins maliciously, swinging his dangling feet back and forth, "then why'd you get all blushy?" Louis points an accusing finger, shouting "Something  _did_ happen, you cheeky little monkey!"

"Okay, okay, jus-just a little intimacy, that's all." Niall peeped, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, fingers slightly grazing the top of his smooth thigh. 

"Intimacy as in you-gave-him-a-blowjob type of intimacy?" 

"No, no!" Niall spluttered, hands coming up to hide his reddened face, and he can't help but giggle, shoulders shaking a little. 

Silly, silly Lou.

"He just...told me things and touched me just a little bit, that's all." 

" _That's all?!"_ Screeched Louis, hopping off of of the counter to stomp to his best friend, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him. 

"Details, Horan! You can't not tell me the details," he had such a serious, solemn looking face that Niall couldn't take his mate seriously because it wasn't something to talk serious matters about. 

Okay..maybe a tad bit.

Niall soon spilled the details with a timid voice and a giddy smile as Louis cooked breakfast, letting out loud cheers and squeals here and there, almost dropping the eggs when Niall revealed about Harry's daddy kink. 

Since it was a lazy Sunday, both boys decided to stay in and study for any coming up exams in the living room, and eventually decided to take a little break from all the mayhem in their minds from so much reviewing notes. 

"So I was at footie practice yesterday, yeah?" Louis starts off as Niall turns on the telly, his heart doing a happy dance when he notices it's an old episode of Supernatural, and his chest constraints when fetus Sam and Dean appear on the screen, but he hears his friend out. He gives a hum to show Louis he's all ears. 

"And it turns out we have a new member on our team, and guess what?" Louis' tone is a snarky one, and Niall arches an eyebrow, signalling him to go on. 

"He took my position!  _My dearest position!_ " The angered boy scoffs, before letting out more steam in his system. "No one can just transfer to a university and then magically make it to the soccer team  _and_ steal my position, which may I add is a forward?" 

Niall blinks owlishly, because woah, that doesn't sound right. This guy can't be that well to steal Louis' spot on the field. He's seen his best mate out there kicking the ball in that muddy field and he knows he's talented, but how does something like that happen?

"Lou...I'm sorry, listen-" he pats the spot next to him and Louis sits, letting the blonde rest his cheek on his shoulder, "this doesn't seem right. You earned that spot, you fought for it and this jerk just steals it? Nope, unacceptable." 

Niall is sporting a cute pout and a fierce glare, shaking his head, "No one does that to Louis Tomlinson." The statement makes Louis laugh a little, and he presses a kiss to Niall's hair, rubbing his shoulders. 

"He acts like a total douche anyway, hopefully the coach realizes it soon enough before we start competing against other schools." Louis sighs, sad eyes falling to his lap. Niall, noticing his gloomy state, comes up with an idea and grins, sitting up straight. 

"Would ya fancy some ice cream?" 

And those were the magic words that Louis longed to hear because ice cream was the remedy for any emotion. 

 

Niall volunteered to go to the store to buy a bucket of ice cream, since he loved to walk most of the time. The blonde shivered slightly as he walked down the sidewalk, a crispy cold breeze approaching him. He was suddenly glad he wore his warm hoodie that had the school logo on the front, but cursed himself when his legs weren't protected enough against the cold because of the skirt he chose to wear. 

It's already September, and Niall should have been smart enough to know the change in temperature at this time. A rush of excitement swept through him, seeing as his favorite season was winter and he couldn't  _wait_ for it to come. He couldn't wait for the flakes of snow to fall upon the city, couldn't wait for the house to smell like hot chocolate, couldn't wait for the city to display christmas lights, couldn't wait to walk into any store and hear the tune of  _Baby It's Cold Outside_ or even  _Winter Wonderland._  

If it isn't obvious, Niall was very excited for the winter season, 

He gave a turn to the right street, letting out a breath of relief when the store came into view, and he picked up the pace, desperate to be in the warm area. 

Niall's baby blue eyes scan the variety of flavors that the ice cream section has to offer and he takes a good ten minutes trying to figure out which would be the yummiest, picking three then narrowing it down between two of his favorites. With a sheepish smile, the small boy decides to get both because why not? 

It's then that Niall remembers why he's not the one that is suited for shopping at the market when a box of cookies catch his eye and who is he to resist such yumminess?

He prances across the store like a little rabbit out in the field, excited to get to the baked deliciousness. The intrigued blonde finds himself grabbing a pack of sugar cookies, taste buds already buzzing. He's looking for the price when he hears  _him._ That voice that still haunts him sometimes at night, that voice that echoes in his mind when he gets scared, that voice that irks his skin whenever someone mentions his name.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Niall Horan. Fancy seeing you here, doll." 

Niall stiffens up, heartbeat picking up the pace, beating rather harshly against his ribcage, and he feels his blood turn cold, especially at his feet, all the way to his polished toes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to keep himself from falling apart and looking weak, which was something he was called a lot by _him._  

"I c-cant say the same to you, Za-Zayn." Niall turns around, his hand tightening around the handle of the little cart. 

Zayn chuckles, running his fingers through his jet black hair, hazel eyes set on Niall, looking at him like a hawk. 

"You were always one to stutter, ya know?" He lets his hungry eyes roam from Niall's face to his bare thighs, tongue darting out to lick his lips in desire, making the Irish boy uncomfortable and vulnerable all at the same time.

_He just wanted to get home and eat ice cream with his best friend Louis while watching Supernatural._

Niall wants to ask what the hell he was doing here, why Zayn came to New York, why he was in the wrong place at the wrong bloody time. 

"I miss your pretty little face, I have to admit. Not to mention that ass of yours, what a treasure that is." Zayn steps forward, hand rising up to stroke at Niall's cheekbone and stops when he sees Niall flinch, a flash of fear appearing in those doe blue eyes. He smirks, and retrieves it, letting his tattoed hand settle in the front pocket of his tight, black skinny jeans.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Niall manages to speak up, not able to make eye contact with the man that once made his life a living hell. He tries to blink back the threatening tears that have sprung up and he succeeds, but he knows that he no longer has a strong approach or complexion. 

"Leave you alone? Hm, let me think about that," Zayn hums, and then offers a sly smile, looking at Niall, "The answer is no." 

Niall sighs softly, moving his cart forward, trying to go around Zayn, but a hand stops him, causing him to squirm in fear. 

"Leaving already? C'mon baby, we were just about to catch up," Zayn uses that sweet tone that Niall had been tricked with many times, and it makes him scrunch his nose in disgust at how fake it is. At how many times he fell for it. 

"Yes, I have somewhere to get to, so if you would please excuse m-me," Niall tries to move again, but this time Zayn wraps a hand around his wrist, and a dark look is casted over his face. 

"I'm not done yet." Zayn grumbles, tightening his grip on Niall's pale wrist, making the blonde whimper in discomfort. 

"Babe? There you are!" 

And- _wait_ what?

The hand around his arm loosens completely.

Niall's ears perk up at that voice and suddenly he feels safe, he feels safer than ever, he feels relieved when he saw who's voice that belonged to. 

"Was looking all over for you, but I guess the ice cream stole your heart, eh?" Harry chuckles, wrapping a protective arm aroud Niall's waist, pulling the confused but thankful blonde to his side. 

It takes a while for Niall to catch on and snaps out of it, plastering on a fake smile, trying to mask the fact that he was so close to passing out right there and then. 

"You know ice cream is a weakness of mine," Niall looks up at the tall man through his eyelashes, a sense of safety washing over him at the feeling of being by Harry's side. 

"I sure do," Harry grins, dimples identing those cheeks of his. He looks up and acts startled, blinking. 

"Oh, hello there-sorry, I'm Niall's boyfriend, nice to meet you." He gives a nod to Zayn who looks completely lost, jaw slack, frozen in his spot. 

 _Harry's such a good actor, he should definitely be one_ is what goes through Niall's mind as Zayn mumbles a "You too, but I have to go" and scurries off, a blank expression on his face as he leaves, but not before staring at the school logo on Niall's hoodie, a glint going off in his eyes which makes the blonde shiver. 

Once he's out of sight, Harry immediately grabs Niall's small hand, enveloping it in both of his, making eye contact with Niall, concern swimming in those green eyes. It made Niall's heart warm up because he looks worried, and that means he cares, right? 

"You alright, sweetheart?" Harry speaks in a soothing tone, but there is a hint of panic laced with it, "He didn't hurt you did he?" 

Niall almost shook his head when he realized that he would be lying, considering that  _yes,_ theoretically speaking, he has been hurt by Zayn in the past in many ways. 

"N-no, no. I'm fine, thank you Harry." He looks up at the man and smiles slightly, blushing blooming upon his cheeks when he encounters the brunette's intense stare, all his attention on the small boy in front of him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Harry, I'm positive." 

"Are you positively su-"

"Harry!" Niall giggles cutely, scrunching his nose and Harry smiles fondly, because there is that beautiful smile he wanted to see from his favorite boy. 

"Alright, alright," Harry grins, letting go of Niall's hand,"if you say so." 

"So...boyfriend, huh?" Niall says in a small, shy voice, eyes trained on his pink adidas, and he's suddenly interested on how shoelaces are intertwined. He tries to hide the rosy color that appears on his cheeks,  _again,_ but has to look up soon when Harry chuckles. 

"Mhmm, had to scare the guy off somehow, yeah?" Harry smirks playfully, and adds, "but the idea doesn't seem  _too_ bad to me." 

 At that, Niall lets out a small squeal and hides his face against his hands, feeling his cheeks very warm by now, knowing that the blush had spread along his nose to the tips of his ears. 

_Curse this Irish skin._

Niall scowls internally because his body isn't supposed to betray him this way, in front of such a handsome man. 

"Oh, lovely no need to cover your pretty face. Unless it is that  _you_ don't like the idea?" Harry's voice murmurs, and Niall feels a large hand pressed gently but firmly on the small of his back, which didn't help the color on his cheeks disappear one bit.

"Noooo," Niall whines softly, peeking through his fingers to see Harry with an amused yet fond expression, so he hides his vision again, smiling behind the palms of his hands. 

"C'mon now baby boy, don't turn all shy on me." 

Slowly, Harry's hand inches under Niall's sweater, fingertips caressing the smooth, heated skin of Niall's back and the brunette grins when he realizes that he's not wearing a shirt under. 

"No shirt?" Harry asks, although he knows the answer to it.

Niall shakes his head shyly, and Harry retrieves his hand, trying not to imagine how pretty and delicate Niall's skin must look with no layers, so soft- as creamy as milk, as fragile as porcelain. 

With tender touches, Harry removes Niall's small hands from his face, smiling wide when he finally gets to see the blondes unique features again. 

"Hi." Harry smiles warmly, those familiar dimples coming to display, making Niall's insides turn to mush. 

"Hello," Niall whispers, offering a timid smile of his own. 

"You reckon the ice cream has melted by now?" Harry glances at the buckets of ice cream on the cart, droplets of water already running down the side of them. 

"Maybe!" Niall pouts at the thought of the ice cream turning to liquid. Yuck. 

"Then let me walk you home?" 

With those hopeful jade green eyes, Niall can't reject that offer, not that he was even planning to. 

 

 

"And how's college working out for you?" Harry questions as the couple walk side by side along the sidewalk, hands brushing against each other once in a while, tempting Niall to lace them together. But he's really too shy to do so, and doesn't want to come off as weird. 

"It's actually pretty good, as long as I'm not drowning in heaps of homework," Niall nods and tries to pull at his skirt once a fresh breeze passes by, causing him to shiver. 

"Fair enough, fair enough." Harry frowns when he notices Niall's discomfort and his eyebrows furrow a bit because there's no way he's going to let the precious gem be cold. 

So he slips off his own hoodie over his head--he actually had a shirt on under-- and hands it to Niall, who stared at the piece of warm clothing with a confused look, tilting his head like a lost puppy, pink lips turned into a frown. 

"Tie this around your waist." Harry instructs softly, nodding to the blonde.

Niall obeys in a hesitant manner, and puts down the bag that held the ice cream before trying the sleeves of Harry's sweater around his hips, the rest of the hoodie covering the back of his legs. 

What Harry does next  _really_ confuses Niall to the point where laughter tumbles from his lips, because the man looked quite silly squatting down in front of him like some kind of frog. 

"Harry, what are you doing? Get up, people are staring," Niall whines, cheeks flushing when they start receiving weird stares from the passerby. He can already imagine how the scenario may seem. 

"Nope, can't do that, darling. Not unless you climb on my back and I give you a piggy back ride!" Harry turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder. 

Niall snorts to himself and taps his foot against the pavement.

_He can't be serious._

_"_ The ice cream is melting to liquid, baby, and you don't want that do you?" Harry pushes, using ice cream as encouragement for Niall. 

Slowly, Niall places his hands on Harry's broad shoulders, and is surprised at how warm he is under his touch. He steps forward tentatively with small footsteps until his knees are brushing against Harry's back. 

"Almost there, c'mon lovely."

Niall takes in his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking gently as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and feels his cheeks warm up when he widens his legs so that they are on either side of Harry's torso. 

"That's it, and now  _up you go!"_

Large, lean hands grab at under Niall's thighs firmly, making the blonde yelp out in surprise, and he holds on tightly when Harry stands up completely, proceeding to walk forward on the journey to Niall's home. 

"Harry," Niall giggles quietly, chin resting on the man's shoulder, "is this really necessary?" 

"Hmm...actually yes, it was very much needed. You could've frozen to death!" 

Niall's eyes lighten up at the playful tone Harry uses and he crackles softly, burying his cold, red nose against Harry's shoulder to muffle his laughter. There's additional giggles bubbling in his throat when he feels Harry's curls tickle gently at the side of his cheek, making Nial squirm. 

Harry finds himself wanting to make the blonde laugh more and more, yearning to coax this beautiful sound out of him. It's contagious, is how Niall's laugh works, it's so pure and it can warm the coldest of hearts, there's no denying that. 

Niall tightens his legs around Harry's middle, afraid to fall and it's then when he notices why he was told to wrap the sweater around his waist. 

His tummy is filled with butterflies and his heart swells in his chest. Harry's hoodie covered Niall's bare thighs, hiding them from anyone behind them, and if it weren't for his sweater, Niall would feel self conscious, worrying over the fact that his panties could be showing, flashing the whole town. 

Their little walk was filled with nothing but banter and harmless conversation, Harry asking Niall simple questions here and there, but tries to stay away from any personal ones although he's itching to know the story behind the scene at the market earlier. He pushes that aside and focuses on getting Niall home. Harry throws in some of his legendary jokes that made the boy giggle loudly, the melodic sound even echoing through the streets at times making Harry grin proudly, his hands squeezing Niall's thighs slightly to not loosen his grip. 

 "I believe this is your destination?" He halts at the apartment and Niall hums in confirmation, carefully sliding off Harry's back until his feet are then flat on the floor. 

"Thank you so much Harry, really," Niall starts off, looking up at the man who was looking down fondly. "You were a lifesaver today," Niall gushes sheepishly, fingers tightening around the bag when he's face to face with Harry. 

"Anything for a princess." Harry winks swiftly, and Niall ducks his head to conceal the pretty rosy blush arising on his cheeks for the umpteenth time today. 

"I'll..see you next weekend," Niall licks his lips as he fumbles with the keys in his pocket, and Harry nods cooly, already buzzing with excitement. 

"Alrighty then," Harru chuckles at Niall's cute awkwardness. "I hope you have a good day sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you at the laundromat." Niall smiles cutely and meekly responds before waving his hand as a little farewell. He makes his way inside, back pressed against the front door like people do in the movies after they come back from their date. 

_Except that this wasn't a date._

Niall stares at nothing in particular with a dreamy expression, a huge smile etched on his lips, so big that the rare dimple on his left cheek appears. 

Harry, on the other side of the door, then decides that Saturdays are now his favorite day of the week, not the usual, traditional Friday everyone raves about. 

And it might or might not have to do with an innocent, precious blonde twink that goes by the name of 'Niall'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii ahh okay oh mygosh i just want to apologize for taking so long to update!! senior year is killing me at the moment buuut i finally have some time this weekend to update so yayyy :D im v v sorry this chapter wasn't my best buut i hope you guys enjoyed it! thank uu so much for the kudos, take care i love you all lots:)
> 
> p.s sowwy if there's any typos


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo sorry for the long wait lovelies!! but an update is here and solo niall is rising and narry rose and life is good :D i hope uu all enjoy this chapter thank you for all the kudos i love youuuu all tons

_"Oi! What took you so long?"_

Is how he's greeted when he comes back from his little eventful trip. 

Louis lets out a loud gasp, scrambling from the couch when he spots the buckets of ice cream melting while Niall practically joins and melts as well, blue eyes hazy and dreamy, mind filled with  _HarryHarryHarry._

"The ice cream is melting, hurry we need to get these to the freezer!" Louis pulls at his hair frantically, full in panic mode and Niall giggles softly, biting down gently on his lip because his best friend can be the dramatic at times. 

"It's not like it will die, Lou." Niall snorts, slipping off his Adidas by the door, walking to the kitchen where Louis was at, handling the ice cream buckets with care. 

"But I will!" The boy points to himself, eyes wide and alarm. 

"You'll be fine, with a beating heart and all--hey, why are you looking at me like that?" 

_Silence._

"When.." Louis shifts on his feet, one of his hands stroking his chin, his other arm crossed along his chest as his eyes squint,  _never a good sign._

"You didn't have that sweater wrapped around your waist before you left, did you?" 

Oh. 

"Um, I-er. Yes?" Niall stutters and trips and tumbles along his words and thoughts, and all of a sudden it becomes quite hard to meet Louis' electric blue eyes because he knows something is up. He sees right through him more clearly than Niall does when he spots a cute skirt on a display window and presses his freckled nose up against the glass, eyes in trance. 

"Um I uh-no, I think not!" 

Niall adverts his gaze, pleading the angels above to somehow stop the blush from spreading intolerance his cheeks at the thought of Harry lending him his sweater and giving him a piggy back ride and gripping firmly onto his smooth, hairless thighs.

"Oh boy, if you were at a contest that was all about lying, you wouldn't even be the last to qualify, love." Louis laughs, pulling the sweater from Niall's hips, taking a good look at the hoodie, which had the Green Bay Packers logo on it, the bold "G" in green and gold. 

He quirks an eyebrow, placing his hand on his hip. 

"Niall-you don't even watch american football?" 

"So? Doesn't mean I c-can't get a hoodie from a team." Niall tries to make his stand and appear confident, but fails miserably, fiddling with his fingers.

"Did-oh my  _god!_ Niall I'm hoping my thoughts are correct at this moment and you confirm this-Niall Horan did you bump into Harry?" 

_Louis definitely had to be some warlock that sold his soul to even be one in the first place._

"...Yes, I bumped into Harry at the market, Lou." Niall smiles slightly becuase he wishes that was the only thing that happened, he really does. 

Sighing softly, Niall guides his best friend to the living room and explains what happened from start to finish, receiving looks of awe to alarming expressions when Zayn is mentioned. 

"I can't  _believe_ he had the nerve to come back and do that, what an asshole!" Louis huffs, nostrils flaring in anger towards Zayn, anger at him for mistreating his best friend so many times when that's not what he deserved at all. 

"At least Harry was there, my knight in shining armour," Niall giggles, bringing up something other than a downside. He just wanted to focus on Harry. 

"Now that is very true, how sickly cute was that? I need to see this Harry of yours, you need my approval first!" Louis mumbles and picks at his nails. 

"You'll see him one day, Lou. You'll witness and approve one day." 

 

Both boys then devoted all their attention to the ice cream and soon the week flew by, full of studious hours and endless cups of coffee and tea to stay awake when papers were due. It was an absolute nightmare, but it was finally the weekend, and they could all relax. 

Niall, however didn't look forward to the weekend for relaxation, but perhaps for a little someone. 

"I'll be at the laundromat, Lou!" Niall shouts and receives a string of hollers which the blonde boy ignores with a chuckle, shutting the door behind him with a bump of his hip considering his hands were holding onto his pink basket that held all his dirty clothes. 

 

Since it was the beginning of October, the Irish boy noticed that some people had already started decorating their houses or front yards, with pumpkins by the doorstep or fake graveyards displayed and all Niall could think of is that wisp of fall and autumn, sparking a sense of excitement since the best time of the year isn't so far away as before. 

Tugging on the long sleeves of his soft, lavender sweater, Niall shivers slightly and plugs in his earphones, sighing happily when  _Loving Someone_ by the 1975 comes on shuffle. He mouths the lyrics to himself while he walks on the sidewalk, butterflies coming alive in his tummy when he notices he's close to the laundromat, closer to Harry. 

He didn't forget to bring his hoodie, no matter how badly he wanted to keep it since it was so warm and cozy and it swallowed his little body right up, giving him massive sweater paws, the piece of clothing reaching down to his thighs. Not to mention it smelled  _so nice,_ a mix of peppermint and Tom Ford cologne. 

Niall's heartbeat sped up a bit once his eyes landed on those familiar lilac neon signs, flickering here and there. 

He trots along and chooses a washing machine, actually, the one he's been using for the past few Saturdays. He's gotten a bit accustomed to this one. 

The petite blonde fits all his clothes and such into it, but his eyebrows crinkle together when he notices a pair of boxers in between the swirl of his belongings. 

 _Niall never wore boxers._  

'They must be Louis', Niall thinks to himself, setting it aside just in case. He also folds Harry's sweater neatly, making sure to smooth out any wrinkles or bumps he saw on it. He sets the washing machine to start and plops on one of the tables that were meant for clothes to be folded, and swings his legs, back and forth. 

It was when he texted Louis about the boxers when he feels a presence in front of him and looks up, being met with bright green eyes and a wide, dimpled smile. 

"Harry," Niall breathes out shyly, pulling on his earphones, ignoring the clash they made once they hit the table. 

"Fancy seeing you here again, darling," Harry nods, and he can't help but acknowledge the fuzzy feeling in his chest when he notices that Niall's sweater fits him a little big, the collar practically hanging off his shoulder, exposing milky soft skin and delicate collarbones. He resists the temptation to get his lips and teeth on there, kissing and licking, biting and admiring. 

"Y-you too," Niall blushes already, cheeks blooming with a rosy shade making Harry smile softly. He didn't know whether he wanted to cuddle this boy all day long, have him safe in his arms or eat out that pretty ass of his until Niall is a whining, sobbing mess against the sheets, tugging at Harry's short hair, pushing back onto Harry's skilled tongue. 

_Wow._

"I swear, you have got to be the most purest and precious little thing I've ever seen," Harry chuckles, coming closer to gently caress at Niall's smooth cheek with his knuckles, noticing the way Niall tries to shy away, but Harry tries to hold the boy there with just one intense look, but no words. 

"So pretty. Such a pretty boy," Harry murmurs, his other hand coming to rest on the exposed skin of Niall's hip, seeing as the Irish student's sweater was a cropped one. 

 _'_ _I wanna be your pretty boy,_ ' is what Niall wants to reply, but instead he licks his lip with his pink tongue and bites the inside of his cheek softly, thanking Harry in a bashful manner, almost leaning into the loving touch, quite like a kitten purring when getting small scratches behind their ears.

"Harry," Niall whines shyly, trying to cover up the intensifying blush on the apples of his cheeks, now spreading across his freckled nose and ears.

"Just stating facts, baby. I don't make the rules." Harry's lips turn upwards into a smirk and leans in slowly until his nose is nuzzled lightly against Niall's temple, breathing in the smell of peaches and cream tea.

"But I'll tell you what."

Niall's hands grip the edge of the table so tight he feels his fingertips filled with pressure.

"I _do_ nake the rules in the bedroom. And it's best to follow them, don't you think so baby boy?" 

The poor blonde almost chokes on his own producing spit, sputtering and stammering because  _shit_ he's already getting flustered and he just got here. 

This should be considered a crime, illegal. Absolutely illegal. 

"Y-yes, yes I do." Niall whispers quietly, knowing that if he uses his voice, it will crack and he can't afford to be more embarrassed as he already is by blushing so easily. 

"Good." Harry leans back and smiles, absolutely adoring the effect he had on this boy, and he hasn't done the slightest to get him all worked up and needy, flushed and blushing furiously. What Harry has in mind makes him wonder how it will leave Niall looking afterwards, and he sure would be looking forward to it if this is what he gets to witness just because of a few intimate words. 

The familiar beeping of the washing machine makes Niall jump slightly, signalling that his clothes is ready for soap and the sweet detergent he uses. 

Still blushing, Niall signals Harry to follow him and the brunette gladly does, green eyes roaming the back of Niall's legs and ass, admiring how nice and firm they look in skinny jeans. So devouring. 

"Uhm--I still have your sweater and I--wanted to give it back so here-" Niall hands Harry the hoodie, and the taller of the two smiles fondly, because this boy is so cute and pure and innocent, it just makes him more fuckable and loveable. 

"Aw why thank you sweetheart," Harry chuckles and nope, he did not just picture Niall wearing nothing but panties and his hoodie as they cuddled under the sheets, not at all. 

Harry makes a mental note to get to witness that before he reaches his death bed.

It's when Niall moves to retrieve the downy when he spots the boxers--on top of the little cart and he blinks, a blank expression on his face. 

 _Correct him if you can, but there is no way this twink wears those boxers._  

The worst of scenarios run through Harry's mind and of course, he believes the ones that would make more sense. 

Harry clenches his jaw and tosses his hoodie onto the flat, shiny surface of a washing machine and comes up behind Niall, who was pouring the creamy pink substance onto his clothes. 

He places both hands on Niall's hips, keeping him in place and chuckles lowly when he feels the small blonde tense up at the proximity. Harry makes sure that he's as close as possible, Niall's back against his broad chest, Niall's ass up against his crotch. 

"Do you think he fucked you as good as I ever will?" Harry growls, lips brushing against Niall's ear, hot breah hitting his neck and the blond places his hands flat on the lid of the washing machine, confused as ever, glazed blue eyes wide. 

"W-wha-"

"Answer the question, love. Hm? Did he fill you up well? Stretch you out good? Made you cum untouched until you turned into a whimpering, pretty mess?" Harry's grip on Niall's fragile love handles tightened and the blonde has never felt so confused and turned on at the same time. 

Niall gulps nervously, but the only thing that he can focus on is Harry's hands, the cool metal of his rings digging into his soft pudgy skin, Harry's hair tickling at his neck, the rumbles from Harry's chest against his back. The noticeable bulge that's now pressed up against his butt, and he has to resist pushing his ass back to get some relief, he wants to feel Harry s hardness, needs to. 

With a shaky voice, Niall answers: 

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." 

Harry laughs, and one of his hands travels from Niall's hip to the his front, palming the quivering boy gently, smirking when he feels a small tent forming in the front of his jeans indicating his arousal. 

"But you do, baby. C'mon, tell me all about it." Harry's stomach flipped and his vision blurred a bit at the thought of Niall being in the hands of another man, being touched so intimately and passionately by another, Niall craving someone else. 

_He just wanted this angel all to himself._

 Harry keeps Niall still with one hand and gently rolls his hips forward, his hardness rubbing up against Niall's covered asscheeks, relieving a little by creating delicious friction. He does it again, swirling forward with more force, and Niall jolts, a broken whine escaping his parted lips. 

_Thank God the laundromat is empty at the moment._

"You feel that, baby? Feel my cock hard for you, yeah? Imagine how good it'll feel inside you, pounding into that tight sweet hole of yours, grazing your prostate over and over again, having you begging for more.  _God_ I know you'd feel so good baby, so warm and tight and sweet for me." Harry slowly thrusts forward, groaning in Niall's ear at the sensation, and does it again, grunting loudly when he notices how Niall spreads his legs and rests his elbows on the rumbling washing maching, ass pushed back, responding to Harry's movements, slutty whimpers bubbling in his throat, small meeks and moans filling Harry's ears so prettily. 

"Look at you, basically wanting me to take you right here. So desperate and needy, my needy baby. Princess wants to get fucked, huh? Wants to get taken care of?" Harry pants softly, nimble fingers fiddling to unbotton Niall's jeans and pull down his zipper. The brunette presses chaste kisses to the smaller boy's cheek as he hooks his fingers into the loop of Niall's jeans, slowly but surely pulling them down, revealing inch by inch more exposure of pale, porcelain skin that Harry craves to mark and get his hands on. 

Harry's jaw falls slack when he starts to see the top of Niall's panties, matching his sweater, all in lavender lace. It contracts with his skin perfectly, it complements it so well, looking so soft and pretty. 

"Oh my fuck." Harry groans, loving how perfectly they hug Niall's curvy yet petite frame and snug on his butt, making it look more plump and perky. 

"Harry--please, please." Niall pleads breathlessly, starting to get vocally desperate. 

He hasn't got a single clue how this turned out to be, but  _boy,_ is he enjoying it so much. 

"Please what, sweetheart?" Harry smiles, leaving Niall's jeans bunched up under his bum, not going any further. 

 _Niall is an actual godsend._ Harry thinks as he tentatively runs his hands along the lacey fabric and along Niall's thighs, so smooth and welcoming. The combination of lace and Niall's soft legs is enough to make him go insane. 

"I don't k-know just please, I'm begging, please.." Niall arches his back beautifully as he presses back against Harry's crotch, letting out a gasp when he has a better feeling considering there is one less layer of clothing separating them. 

"My baby--so beautiful and needy you don't even think about a customer walking in don't you," Harry breathes, dark emerald eyes glancing at the door, before looking at Niall again who whimpers and shakes his head quickly. He licks his lips and quickly undoes his jeans, tugging them down as well, to his mid thighs. Harry takes a handful of Niall's ass and squeezes the plump flesh gently, grinning when the blond practically melts like pudding. 

"You're so beautiful, Niall so pretty and gorgeous," Harry buries his face against the back of Niall's neck and his hands rest back to where they were on Niall's sides, gripping firmly as he presses his cock against the blonde's ass, breathing harshly through his nose since only their underwear was separating them.

"More, more, please more--daddy!" Niall squeals, knees almost buckling when Harry starts to thrust slowly forward, dry humping the college student from behind, cock pulsing whenever Niall's ass rubs harshly against his length, and he can't help but spread Niall's cheeks through his underwear to get deeper, feeling the warmth radiating from Niall. 

"Daddy making you feel good, darling?" Harry moans through his words while he keeps grinding, and right there and then he decides this is the best pleasure he's ever had rather than actual sex. 

"Yeah, yes! So good--oh," Niall manages to get out, now navy blue eyes rolling to the back of his head when he feels a hand palming him again, gently squeezing through his panties. 

At one point, Harry keeps his clothed cock pressed against Niall's ass, and just swirls his hips, noticing a small stain on the lace from the precum oozing from his member. 

"You feel amazing, Niall-fuck so good, baby boy. So good for me." Praises Harry and he picks up his pace, all while pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on Niall's freckled neck, and he smiles against the pure skin when Niall leans his head back, as if having more to offer. 

It's when Harry gives Niall's cock an extra firm squeeze and a harsh bite at his jaw when Niall yelps out a warning on the feeling swarming at the bottom of his tummy and Harry makes it his priority to make Niall cum. 

"C'mon princess, cum for me." Harry encourages in a demanding, low voice as he rubs up against Niall's butt harshly, his thrusts not faltering. He grinds repeatedly, losing his rhythm a little, but it's good enough to make Niall lose his mind at the feeling of Harry's thick cock pressed against his ass over and over again. 

"Don't stop please, never stop--oh, yes!  _Fuckme yes please-"_ Niall is a blubbering mess, cheeks bright red, blue eyes squeezed in bliss, almost seeing white spots dancing in his vision. 

"Cum for daddy, wanna see you cum on my cock, you can do it baby. Want to see my kitten cum, can you do that for me, be a good boy?" Harry coos gently, feeling his hair plaster along his forehead as sweat gathered there. 

" _Oh yes daddy!"_ Is what Niall cries out when he finally releases in his panties, cumming hard, soiling his pretty underwear. Harry then holds Niall tight, so tight and ruts against the limp boy repeatedly, chasing his own release, spilling in his briefs as well with a low groan of Niall's name, biting down hard on Niall's shoulder. 

The brunette slowly rolls his hips after he reaches his high and Niall whines at the sensitivity, blinking in a dazed manner, and he slowly turns around in Harry's arms, giggling quietly once he understands what just happened. 

"Mmm what's so funny love?" Harry smiles himself, tapping at Niall's crinkled button nose lightly, finding Niall looking so beautiful in this state, with his disheveled blond hair, glossy blue eyes, and swollen pink lips from so much biting. Not to mention the flush on his cheeks making him lookk more innocent all at once.

The younger of the two leans up on his tippy toes to reach Harry's ear and whispers with sparkling blue eyes, 

"I don't wear boxers," he pauses, "but I have never slept with anyone and I'm one hundred percent sure they're my roommate's aka my best friend." 

Niall pulls away and is pleased at Harry's reaction, but one thing Niall knows he has to do when he gets home is to thank Louis. 

One thing he doesn't know is that back at their apartment, Louis is smirking to himself, watching football on the television, hoping for Niall to get home with a giddy look and lastly: 

a clean pair of boxers. 

( _He may or may have not planned out this whole situation beforehand and happened to drop his boxers in Niall's basket.)_


End file.
